TheBoyWhoRanAway
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: It was the last straw for Harry and he took his chance and left the Wizarding World to rot. He did not run away though, he refuses to acknowledge it as such. Warnings inside. Harry/Emmett
1. The Straw That Breaks The Back

A/N: Hey, very shamefaced author here! I can only apologise about the gap in updating, I won't bother you with long winded excuses, but lack of inspiration and motivation has prevented me from uploading new chapters. Again I apologise.

I have re-written all of the existing chapters, I hope you like the changes.

**All mistakes are my OWN.**

**I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Twilight.**

**Pairings: Emmett/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Rosalie. **

**Warnings:** **Boy/Boy** love, **swearing**, some **mentions** of **child abuse**. **OOC** of some characters. **Cross-dressing **on Harry's part.

**Chapter One: The Straw That Breaks The Chosen One's Back**

…**.**

The death of Harry's godfather opened the flood-gate of lies that had surrounded him ever since he was dropped off at the Dursley's all those years ago. The truth about his parent's death didn't come apparent to him until he was _eleven years old_. Up until then he believed that his parents died in a car crash because apparently his father was drunk. He didn't know his name until he started primary school; up until he was five he thought his name was Boy Freak. All those unusual occurrences that had happened, his hair growing back almost immediately, the jumper shrinking right in front of him, his ability to jump on top of the school roof, the glass vanishing from the snake tank.

All of them not explained to him, all his relatives did was punish him horrendously for something he didn't understand. His relatives _lied_ to him for _ten years_ about who he really was, who his parents were.

When he did enter the Wizarding world he still wasn't fully told about why people stared at him, stared at his lightning bolt scar. It wasn't properly explained why he was suddenly famous. And the one thing that still got him angry to this day was that no-one, not one single person told him about his parent's lives. Sure Remus Lupin told him little bits and pieces, but they were just small facts that didn't tell him what his parents were really like. Sirius only ever said how similar he was to his dad, and that he had his mother's eyes. Or mistook him for his dad.

Harry felt that the only person who ever told him the truth was Severus Snape. After the incident with the pensieve Harry cornered his professor and apologised profusely. It took a while for Snape to fully believe him but it took Harry breaking down in tears in the classroom after the class had emptied for Snape to forgive him. Since then they had struck up a civil relationship that wasn't quite a friendship but was close.

Harry had finally understood and mastered Occlumency and learned a lot about what his mother was like. At first it had shocked him at how close his mother was with Snape but he got over that quite quickly and listened raptly whenever Snape told him about her. All the extra time they spent together was under the guise of detention and Harry could safely say that Severus Snape was the one adult in his life that had his trust and respect.

The thing that pushed Harry to leave the Wizarding world was the events that transpired after the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

It all came down to the prophecy and the fact that Dumbledore had willingly kept it from him and lied to him since he started Hogwarts when he was eleven.

It was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. The anger simmered inside him constantly, the hate he felt for just one person nearly overwhelmed him. The fact that Dumbledore only told him about the prophecy after he and his friend's discovered it only caused to anger him further. The destruction of Dumbledore's office wasn't just about Sirius' death like the seasoned wizard believed but it was due to the lies that Harry was told and the belief that if he hadn't of discovered the prophecy at the Ministry, Dumbledore wouldn't of told him until it was convenient for him to do so.

Harry was so angry at the manipulative old bastard, if he was told about the prophecy and his link to Voldemort sooner it could have spared the life of his godfather.

It was mainly due to this that Harry decided to leave the Wizarding world, well that and the fact that he was sick and tired of portraying The Boy Who Lived persona; that wasn't who he was. And he was sick of being persecuted for being himself, if he as so much as said or did something differently than the expectations of the Wizarding public.

So Harry had a plan. A plan to rid himself of the stupid Wizarding world. He was sick of them to the point of actually running away, but Harry refused to acknowledge it as running away, he saw it more as a chance to live his life how he wanted to. To hell with Voldemort, to hell with Dumbledore and to hell to the Wizarding world. It was time for Harry to be who he wanted to be, do what he wanted to do and go where he wanted to go.

Goodbye The-Boy-Who-Lived, hello Harry, just Harry; a fifteen year old boy. Not a hero, not just a wizard but a fifteen year old boy. A boy who was about to live his life free of manipulations and lies and crazy megalomaniac people trying to kill him and crazy expectations that complete strangers expected him to fill. No he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted and he was going to enjoy every single minute of it.

So here begins our story of Harry, just Harry; the Boy Who Ran Away.

…..

A/N: So guys what did you think of the changed/hopefully improved chapter? Please give a review.


	2. New Friend, New Life

Chapter One.

"Uncle" Harry asked his voice full of nervousness. He waited for his uncle's grunt reply until he asked his question.

"Could you please drop me off at Heathrow please?" Harry flinched, waiting for his uncle to blow up.

"Why Boy?" Vernon was almost too calm to be real, but Harry didn't question it.

"Because" Here Harry shrugged "It would mean that you never get to see me again uncle, after this you needn't look after me anymore" Harry barely contained his snort. When had his family ever looked after him?

"Fine! You better keep your word Boy" His uncle grunted out and he changed his course towards Heathrow airport.

"Thank you uncle" Harry almost squealed in delight, but he restrained himself.

Getting a grunt as a reply Harry set himself to watching the view from the car window, to pass the hour long journey to the airport.

It was a short trip in which Harry had a chance to reflect on what he was doing. He hadn't planned to do this but somehow it just felt right and if he learnt anything over the past few years, he learnt to trust his feelings. He was time he took control of his life. He was sick of living how it was expected of him. He was fed up beyond belief with being the hero, then getting torn down for something incorrect about him.

But was he doing the right thing by running away? NO he wasn't running away he was taking control of his life. He nodded to himself; yes he was taking control of his life. NOT running away.

He jumped when his uncle announced they had arrived at the airport. When had they got here? Harry shook his head; he really should pay attention to his surroundings.

He hopped out the car and was surprised when his uncle came to help him with his trunk and owl.

He was touched that his uncle did this little thing for him. He smiled at his uncle and in a move that shocked both of them. He hugged his uncle.

"Thank you for doing this for me uncle" Harry expressed his gratitude and grabbed his trunk and owl and headed on into the airport.

Before he was fully engulfed into the busy activity of the airport he heard his uncle shout out to him.

"Take care Boy"

By the time Harry turned around his uncle had already drove off.

He was unexplainably touched by his uncle's words and almost started crying right there in the airport.

He shook it off with a smile and headed for the desk.

He struggled up to the desk, almost losing his possessions by the scurrying people, who were mindless to other people outside their own little world.

He coughed to get the attention of the women sitting there who was looking into space.

The women, whose name was Laura jumped and plastered on a smile and turned to Harry,

"Hello, how may I help you today?" her voice was sickly sweet and fake. Harry almost winced but instead smiled back at her.

"Yes I was hoping you could tell me all the flights that are due to take off to America within the next three hours please?" Harry asked.

Laura looked taken aback at the sincerity in his voice and smile that her false smile turned into the first real one in awhile.

"Err, let me check the computer" Harry waited as she tapped away at the keyboard and took the chance to look at his surroundings. He took in the mass of people in the large area and all the shops and hallways. Harry shook his head at the complex layout of the airport.

"Well sir" Harry drew his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"We have flights out to New York, Texas, Canada, Hawaii, L.A, and Seattle, Nevada....."

"Err have you got any seats left on the Seattle flight please" he cut her up; he knew it was rude but he had that feeling again. The one that told him to go to Seattle.

"Yes actually we have one seat left, it's first class" she almost sounded apologetic

"Can I have it please?" he asked almost shyly

"Yes, but it's kind of expensive. It costs £154 one way"

"That's fine" he rummaged through his pocket and handed her his newly acquired credit card.

He was glad that his uncle was three hours late as it gave him he chance to go to Gringotts and talk to the goblins and get his account changed to one that allows him to access muggle and wizarding money with one single card, no matter where he was.

Laura put it through and printed off his ticket and handed it to Harry.

"Now it leaves at 10.50pm and it leaves from gate number 25, you'll need to check your luggage in within the next hour and you'll have to produce your passport" she explained to him.

"Thank you so much for your help" he gave her his best smile and bid her a good evening and walked off in the direction of the nearest men's toilet.

He dragged his luggage into one of the cubicles and wandlessly shrunk his trunk (the ministry and tracked wand magic) and let Hedwig out of her cage, then shrunk her cage and placed it in the shrunken trunk and placed both in his pocket of his ridiculously big jeans. He took Hedwig over to the window.

"Now girl, I want you to fly to the airport in Seattle alright" he told her whilst stroking her soft white feathers. "I love your girl. Take care and I'll see you soon" he held his arm out to the window.

Hedwig clucked her beak and nipped his ear affectionately and hooted happily when she heard his giggle. She took off into the sky until all Harry could see of her was a white speck in the sky.

He smiled and then remembered what the lady said about having a passport. He panicked.

What the hell would he do? It took ten minutes of a near panic attack until he remembered he could do wandless magic.

He let out a relieved breath and wished for a passport and a set of legal documents that proved who he was and gave information that was needed to be able to live in America.

He smiled happily at his forged, but realistic documents and hurried out of the toilet to hunt down his gate number.

After an hour of searching and half an hour going through customs he had twenty minutes to get onto his flight.

He ran down the corridor leading to the plane and smiled charmingly to the flight attendant and handed her his ticket.

She took it with a smile of her own and showed him to his seat.

Harry nearly gaped at the shear space he had at his disposal, compared to coach it was amazing.

He listened rapidly to the safety instructions and slightly scared about crashing but he brushed that fear aside and leaned back into his red plush chair and smiled happily and his first taste of a new life.

Meanwhile though Harry was oblivious of the looks he was getting from the pixie haired girl that was sat across the aisle from him.

She looked at him with excitement. He looked exactly like he did in her vision of him, though his clothes were completely different.

She wrinkled her nose and vowed to take the teen shopping when they arrived at Forks.

This was going to be brilliant she decided. Her first best friend! She nearly bounced in her seat in excitement but restrained herself.

Harry looked around the plane and his eyes fell onto a girl who was looking at him. He nearly jumped in surprise at the intensity of the gaze and instead cocked his head and looked at the girl properly. He noted her pale skin, her golden eyes and her incredible beauty.

Alice was the first to break the staring contest and threw her hand out

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" she spoke with barely concealed excitement and Harry marvelled at how musical her voice sounded.

"I'm Harry Potter" he replied and took her hand.

He registered the cold but took no notice of it.

Alice near squealed at his British accent and nearly hugged him but decided not to.

She took in his effeminate features and his waist length hair. Although he had effeminate looks, you could clearly tell that despite his beautiful looks that he was quite clearly a boy. He was very petite and Alice just knew from her visions that he was only 5'4''. In fact he was one inch taller than her.

Alice leaned over and asked the guy sitting next to Harry if he would switch seats with her. Which he gladly did; as she flirted shamelessly with him.

Harry giggled at the act and moved up next to the window seat to allow Alice to sit next to him.

"God Harry, you don't know how excited I am to finally meet you" she gushed

Harry frowned; she wasn't a witch was she, because it would just be his luck that he was going to the same place as a witch.

Alice noticed his frown and decided just to get everything out into the open.

"Harry, I'm not a witch I'm a vampire and the reason why I know who you are because I can have visions. I saw you repeatedly in my visions for the past month and know who you are, why you are coming to Forks and I know that about right now you are probably feeling a little scared"

"Hell yes I'm a little scared but I'm not going to let it get to me. Surprisingly I trust you, which no doubt that you already saw that." Here Harry smiled at Alice. He had that feeling again, the feeling telling him that this was right. That he had to do this and he went with it.

Alice did squeal this time and hugged him, which Harry returned.

"Now since you already know all about me, I think it's only fair that you tell me about yourself" he said with a smirk that had Alice smiling in response.

The hours flew by, with the two conversing like old friends. Harry though eventually fell asleep.

By the end of the conversation Harry knew all about Alice and all about her family and husband and about how that she had already enrolled him in Forks High and that he would be living with her and her family until he found a place for himself.

As she watched him sleep Alice could hardly wait to go shopping with him and watch his discover the delights of women's clothes. She smirked. Oh yes she saw Harry as a cross dresser and an amazingly hot one at that. Her smirk grew. Harry would definitely break many hearts with his beauty outside and within.

...................................................

What do you think? Please tell me. I haven't decided on a pairing yet.

So far it's between Harry/Jasper, Harry/Emmett, Harry/Edward and Harry/Jacob. Though I already have a Harry/Edward story. I don't know who to pair him with! It's frustrating!


	3. Feeling Right

Pairings: Harry/Emmett. Jasper/Alice. Edward/Rosalie. Carlisle/Esme.

I hope everyone is alright with who I decided to pair Harry with. Please don't hate me.

*Cowers behind Emmett and Harry*

I am sorry to all those who wanted to see a different pairing to that but don't worry I aim to write more Hp/Twilight crossovers where he is paired with Jasper, Jacob and Carlisle. Don't worry they will be separate stories with separate pairings lol.

Chapter Two.

Harry was woken up from a very pleasant sleep by an incessant shaking on his shoulder.

He sleepily blinked his emerald eyes open, to see Alice smiling at him. Blearily he realised that the reason why his shoulder was shaking was because of her hand shaking it.

"Alice I'm awake you can stop with the shaking now" he mumbled as he batted at her hand.

"Oops, my bad" she giggled as she removed her hand.

"Anyway, we're about to land and I had to wake you up for it as we need to buckle up" she explained as she connected her buckle across her lap.

Harry followed suit and shared a smile with his new best friend.

"Alice are you sure it will be alright for me to stay with you and your family, I don't want to make it difficult for any of them" Harry said, his voice was nervous.

Alice took in his worried expression and smiled to reassure him. "Harry it will be fine. You'll see"

They stop talking then as the plane began to descend and Harry gripped one of her Hands out of fear. Alice squeezed back and whispered words of comfort to Harry to try and dislodge his fear of the plane crashing.

Harry didn't get hoe he loved flying on brooms and yet he was scared of a plane. Though he reasoned with himself that on a broom he could control it and on a plane he was scared of the lack of control while they plummeted towards the ground.

He heard Alice gasp next to him and turned to see what was wrong.

"My family are at the airport waiting for us, don't worry they'll love you! They know you're going to be with me"

Harry smiled at her. He wouldn't tell her, but he was nervous of meeting her family. Was she sure that they would ALL like him, because he knew not all of them would.

As soon as it was safe for them to leave the plane Alice dragged Harry out of it and weaved with him through the throngs of people and made a bee line towards a group of six gorgeous people.

Alice let go of Harry's hand and threw herself at her family and was speaking at a rate so fast and low that Harry couldn't hear anything that was said.

He looked at each Cullen in turn, each time taking a good few minutes to process how beautiful they all were.

His eyes landed on the last Cullen and he stopped breathing. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was around 6'4''; he had dark curly hair and the most amazing body Harry had ever seen. He was astounded at how attractive Emmett was; he guessed it was Emmett from the descriptions Alice had given him of her family.

Emmett wasn't fairing to well either. Even though he didn't have to breathe his unnecessary breaths stopped as he took in how beautiful the petite teen was. He took in the sparkling emerald eyes, the long midnight hair, the plump red lips and his slender frame. Right then Emmett knew he had found his mate.

Alice throwing herself into Emmett for a hug broke the staring contest between the two.

"Hello Harry. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son's Edward, Jasper and Emmet and my other daughter Rosalie" Carlisle introduced himself and his family to the still quiet teen.

Harry shook out of his unusual shy spell and smiled brightly to the family

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I'm sure Alice already told you all about me from the visions she's had" Harry smirked as the Cullen's minus Alice gasped and turned as one to Alice.

"Oops, didn't she tell you that she told me all about you being on the vampiric side" He said the last word in a whisper and put his hand next to his mouth for effect.

"Oooh I'm going to kill you Harry" Alice threatened as she threw a glare to Harry who put on an innocent expression.

Harry heard Emmett chuckle and Harry couldn't help the blush from spreading over his cheeks as he heard the deep chuckle.

"Yes well Harry's a wizard" he heard Alice exclaim to his family after a heated debate between them. She only said it loud enough so she knew Harry would hear.

"Yes and?" Harry said with a look of bemusement on his face as he gestured his hands in an outward flick as if to say that's me.

Alice spluttered, while her family watched the interaction with smiles on their faces.

"You weren't supposed to react like that!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was"

"Not"

By now they were standing face to face, with Harry only having the advantage of being an inch taller.

It was an amusing sight to see two petite people having a shouting match as though they were toddlers.

"Was"

"Not"

"Not"

"Was! No wait Harry how'd you do that?" Alice asked as she ended up saying the word wrong.

"Hey I like this little human already" Emmett said as he clapped Harry on the back causing the wizard to blush.

Harry was ushered by the Cullen's to their cars outside so they could get back to the house before traffic became an issuse. Though to be honest when was traffic ever an issue with speed junkies like the Cullen's?

Harry gaped as he saw their cars, how much did they want to stand out and draw attention to themselves seriously?

A red BMW and a Mercedes, really? Compared to the dull, mundane cars of everyone else, they stood out like a beacon.

Hearing Harry's snort they turned questioning eyes to him.

"Guys a BMW and a Merc, really? Stand out much" he stated as he walked along with Alice to the cars.

Everyone cracked a smile at the humans reply. Although they may have just met, they already felt comfortable around him as though as it was meant o happen. Meanwhile Harry was just going along with what felt right, and to him being with a bunch of vampires felt right.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Emmett began while he slung his arm, gently around Harry's slim shoulders "Us vampires like to splurge. Didn't you know?" he said as he battled with himself not to take the little human right there and then, so he settled with having a little contact with him instead.

Harry was rather proud of himself as he managed not to blush, he knew the feelings he was having was because he liked Emmett he liked him a lot and he knew there was more to it than just liking him so he vowed to ask Alice about later.

"So, which car am I going in?" Harry asked politely

Before anyone had a chance to answer Alice beat them all to it.

"Rosalie's BMW Harry, there's a space in there for you.

"Hokay" and with that Harry went up to Rosalie

Rosalie seemed shocked to see the Human standing in front of her. She may not hat him but she was far from just immediately liking him, unlike her family who seemed to instantly love the little Brit.

Harry was nervous he knew that Rosalie didn't like him as much but he was determined to get her to like him.

"Rosalie, is it alright that I travel with you in your car?" he asked politely locking his eyes with hers.

Rosalie nearly went slack jawed with shock. The human just asked if it was alright to go in her car, because he didn't want to offend her? She rolled her eyes, why was the human so likeable? That's what she wanted to know. She looked at how small he was and how nervous he looked and she caved. How could she not like this pretty little human?

She elbowed her husband when she heard him snort at her thoughts.

"Of course it is Harry"

She wouldn't admit out loud but the bright smile that Harry showed her was worth saying yes for. She didn't know why but she was oddly a little bit protective over the slight human, as he reminded her so much of a little child.

After everyone got into the cars, they roared out of the car park to start the three hour drive to their house in Forks.

Harry noted that Alice put him next to Emmett, and he definitely knew something more was to it when he noticed Edward throw Emmett teasing smiles.

"Edward?" Harry got his attention

"Yes Harry?"

"You're the one who can read minds can't you?" Harry asked as he titled his head to the side

"Yes, though I can't read yours" Edward said with frustration

"Good!" Harry laughed as Emmett tried to control the urge to reach out and touch Harry, when he looked so cute with his head cocked to the side like that.

Edward, reading Emmett's mind laughed. "Though, I wish that sometimes I couldn't read other people's minds as well. It gets annoying"

"Can't you just choose to read their mind or not?"

"No it doesn't work like that, it never switches off"

"Oh ouch I can only imagine what that must be like.

"After only half an hour of idle chit chat, jetlag caught up with the wizard and he fell asleep, to the rhythmic beating of the rain on the windows.


	4. Shock Style

A/N; Geesh, I can't believe I've taken this long to update! Talk about neglectful!

Anyway as I've already stated Harry **will be a cross dresser** in this story (just another reminder if you forgot).

Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter Three.

...

During Harry's rest, he somehow managed to curl up into Emmett's side, despite the restriction he had with the seatbelt.

Emmett froze and looked down at the petite boy and wondered how the hell he could cope with Harry this close to him. Without him noticing, he had slid an arm around Harry's form and a smile made its way across his face.

He glared at Edward when he heard him chuckle at his thoughts.

"Shut up Eddie" the use of Edward's most hated nickname shut him up instantly.

Rosalie huffed from her seat and flipped her hair, whilst muttering about the idiocy of boys.

Forty-five minutes later they pulled up into the drive of their home and before they could move out the car, Alice jumped up at Emmett's window.

"Hey Emmett, Harry has to stay in your room, as you're the only single one here." Alice rushed out and then zoomed into the house and into her brother's room to get the bed ready for her new best friend.

Emmett just shook his head , Alice was doing this on purpose and that she loved seeing him squirm.

"Yep, that sums our dear sister up" Edward quipped.

Gently, with a care that he didn't know that he possessed, Emmet went about unbuckling the seat belt, that Harry had somehow twisted himself in. He cursed when he nearly woke up Harry by jolting him when he finally got the seatbelt off. He sent a glare to his brothers. "You could have helped you know" he hissed

"Yeah we know" was the amused reply.

Emmett glared at them and scooped up Harry and made his way to his room, and gently placed Harry down on the king sized bed.

Alice giggled at the look on his face and pulled the cover over Harry and grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him downstairs, where the rest of the family were.

Alice looked at her 'fathers' face and winced at the look he was giving her.

"well, care to tell us all about those visions now" it was more of a demand than a question and Alice quickly nodded her head.

"Sit down, then I will tell you all about my visions"

The Cullen's all took a seat on the living room furniture. Seeing their expectant faces, Alice dove into her explanations.

"Well, it started off a month ago, I was having images of Harry, but I didn't know it was him until later..."

She went on to explain what led Harry here, and that she saw them welcome him and she also mentioned how she saw Harry with Emmett.

She paused for unnecessary breath and continued her speech.

"Harry needs us, he may not say it himself or even be aware of it, but he does" she sat back, snuggling into her husband's side and watched her family

"And why couldn't you tell us this before you just left suddenly two days ago with a note saying to pick you up from the airport?" Carlisle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's the fun in that?" was Alice's reply.

Her family just groaned and threw cushions at her.

...

Harry snuggled deeper into the comfy mattress he was on and didn't want to wake up from his sleep. He was having the strangest dream, He had met a family of vampires and he was going to live with them and there was this one vampire that was so gorgeous...

Harry shot up in the bed when he realised it wasn't a dream and that actually happened

He blushed when his thoughts led back to Emmett. He was sure it was illegal to be that good looking, he looked like he stepped out of a magazine.

"Hey you're up" Alice chirped popping up at the side of the bed.

Harry jumped and glared at the girl "Don't do that Alice, you made me jump" he pouted, whilst crossing his arms.

Alice just giggled and sat in front of him on the mattress, she bounced a little which caused Harry to jolt slightly from the movement.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he said mid yawn.

"About ten hours, it's now noon"

"No wonder I feel hungry" and to back Harry's claim, his tummy rumbled in the quiet room.

A blush made its way across his face; he knew that everyone had heard it.

"Aw Harry don't be embarrassed, actually this is the perfect opportunity to take you out shopping" Alice squealed in glee.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, have you seen the clothes you're wearing, hideous" The disgust was evident in Alice's voice and Harry, whose blush had almost receded, came back full force

He fiddled with the hem of his oversized shirt "Well it's hard to look good in your cousins cast offs" he crossed his arms and pouted.

Alice held up her hands in mock surrender "I didn't mean to offend you Harry" she suddenly jumped up off the bed and pulled Harry with her "Come on we're going shopping"

Harry groaned, he was not in the mood to go shopping

"Come Harry it will be fun and on the way we can grab some lunch for your grumbling belly"

Harry's free arm wrapped around his stomach "you can hear that!" he exclaimed

"Harry, vampires have good hearing remember" her tone was patronising

Harry's features pulled into a frown

"Don't frown Harry you'll get wrinkles"

By now Alice had pulled him outside and into Edward's Volvo.

"Alice where is everyone?" he buckled himself in and his head cocked to one side.

"You look so cute when you do that" she ruffled his long hair and giggled at the glare Harry sent her way "They have gone hunting well everyone part from Carlisle; he got called in to the hospital"

...

As Alice had promised she pulled up into the drive thru of MacDonald's and ordered enough food to feed at least four people.

"Alice!" Harry hissed "How the hell do you expect me to eat all of that!" he exclaimed, as they pulled out from the fast food joint, to speed along the road.

Alice just giggled.

Not long after, where Harry was close to throwing up from all the food he had, they pulled up in front of the Shopping mall.

Harry gaped at the sheer size of it, never had he seen such a number of shops under one roof.

"Alice…we're not going to all of these are we?" Harry asked with a growing sense of dread

All he got in reply was insane laughter from Alice, as she dragged him along. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the women's clothes.

…..

Five hours later Harry stumbled through the Cullen's front door and clung onto the nearest person.

"Please don't make me go shopping with her again. Please!" he was begging and clutching onto Rosalie.

He blushed when he realised who it was, he was clinging onto.

"Err…gosh I'm sorry" his blush came back in full force and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The blonde just sniffed indignantly and twirled around and marched into the living room, where the rest of the Cullen's were laughing at Harry's display.

"Don't worry little human, she's done it all to us too" Emmett chuckled

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Alice exclaimed, after carrying all the bags in and dumping them in the middle of the living room.

"Yes you are" everyone in the room quipped.

Alice just crossed her arms and threw herself on the sofa, pouting. Harry was slightly jealous of the fact that she still looked graceful.

"So, what has the little human got" Emmett stated whilst grabbing the closet bag to him. He reached in and gaped in absolute shock as he withdrew a pair of black, lacy knickers.

It took all of five seconds for Harry to react.

He snatched the bag and under wear out from Emmett's grasp "Oh gee thanks, flash my under wear for everyone to see" Harry's tone was dripping with sarcasm and everyone, minus Alice was looking at Harry in shock.

Harry noticed the looks he was getting and tried to fight his blush, he nearly smiled smugly when he won. No way was he going to be embarrassed by what people thought of his dress style.

"What?" he asked "I like wearing women's clothes. Is that a problem?" his hands were on his hips and he glared at the still shocked vampires.

Shouts of "No" and "not at all" filled the room and Alice was rolling around on the floor laughing, whilst holding her sides. Seeing the vision and seeing it for real was completely different

…

A/N; Sorry if you wanted to see the shopping scene, but I had no idea how to write it.


End file.
